


Slow It Down

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a tease but so are you, F/M, Police Station, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Your plan is to give Diego a blanket while he is in cells, Diego has other plans





	Slow It Down

_Three hundred and sixty two, Three hundred and sixty three, Three hundred and sixty fo-._

 

 

The counting of the cracks in the tiles stopped. Diego’s eyes tracked down the wall to the now open door. With the lights off and lack of large windows made it difficult to see in the dark but he knew that figure.

 

 

“How can I help you, baby?”

 

 

You glared at the nickname but unlocked the cell, leaving it slightly ajar. The keys dangled from the lock. You walked around the small cell, your fingers tracing over the bars, dropping a small blanket to the floor.

 

 

“Y/N?”

 

 

“Diego.”

 

 

You turned to look at him and he finally took in your look. Messy hair, shorts and an old torn black shirt. His old torn black shirt with the small rock emblem still on it. He takes it all in and thinks something he shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, but then again, that’s never stopped them. Patch is out on a call. There are no cameras in here. The thrill of getting caught that gets them both off. He knows you secretly love the excitement of it all.

 

 

“Y/N.” is all he says.

 

 

You rolls your eyes but still walks over in front of him. Diego pats his knee and you shake your head, instead dropping to your knees. Your face barely lit from the moon.

 

 

Diego looks at you like you is half heaven and half hell.

 

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

 

 _Fuck_ Diego is hard already and you has only just started.

 

 

You takes your time, pulling his pants down enough, and before he could even get a word in, you lick before fully going down. Diego feels like he had died again and gone to hell cause there is no way your mouth would be allowed in heaven.

 

 

Pulling back on your hair, you moan, lifting yourself up and over Diego’s lap.

 

 

“You started without me?” Diego gripped onto your hips, slowly getting you into a position before you could sink down.

 

 

“What are you going to do, punish me?” You taunted, your lips close to his, barely there but enough to tease.

 

 

“Exactly, hands behind your back, and they stay there,” your eyes widen, following his order with little restraint.

 

 

“Good Girl,”

 

 

"Say things like that and I will start calling you daddy instead of my love.” You laughed, Diego snapped his hips up making your cry out.

 

 

Diego made sure that you remembered who was in control. Both your hips move in time with oena another. Diego sensed you were close. Your body shook just enough for to give him a signal, to slow down and draw out you hitting your peak. You claim to hate it but the way Diego would kiss your neck or lick your lips made your chase and want more. To be fully his and be one.

 

 

Diego covered your mouth with his, chasing your cries, hoping to drown the sound out of the room and down his throat. You slowed your movements, your body becoming heavier, Diego covering you both up so if someone were to walk in, you both would look modest enough.

 

 

“I’ll be getting out tomorrow, right?” He kissed the top of your head.

 

 

You mumbled a soft ‘yes’ against his neck before dragging a small blanket, one which you had initially come in to deliver, over him. Your legs shook when you stood. Diego couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Seeing the effect he has on you brought him joy. You noticed the smirk. One appeared on your own mouth.

 

 

_That can’t be good._

 

 

“Tomorrow I will drive you home, then we will see who is in charge.”

 

 

You left him and Diego couldn’t help the groan fall from his mouth. He was fucked and entirely happy about it.


End file.
